In the country of origin, Republic of Korea, the tree of this disclosure is believed to have been derived from the Korean commercial variety xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99(unpatented), which is selected among the crosses of Yamato-wasexc3x97Numome-wase and within the subspecies xe2x80x98dianthifloraxe2x80x99 (Dipp.); and originated in Seomyun, Yunkikun, Chungnam, Republic of Korea. The appropriate botanical classification for this tree is believed to be xe2x80x98Prunus persicaxe2x80x99. This subject tree is believed to be exceptional in a number of characteristics and will offer a further option to commercial growers of stone fruits in terms of fruit having large to very large size, firm flesh, clingstone, acidic sweeter than the fruit of xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99, attractively colored fruit which has a comparatively high capacity to withstand handling, shipping and storage. The tree has the additional desirable fruit characteristics of heavy production of fruit with an attractive round shape and pleasant, acidic sweet taste, and which is harvested earlier than normal harvest for fruit of extra large size, this tree promises to be a valuable new variety to industry and commerce which has value as a dessert variety but which may also be used as a canner. This tree further has the advantage of being mid to late-season in blooming so that it is less susceptible to late frosts than other locally adapted tree varieties. We are not aware of varieties, which offer a similar or comparable combination of characteristics.
The new tree was selected from among several thousand seedling from xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99 variety, which had been planted on our farm in Seomyun, Yunkikun, Chungnam, Korea. The seedling was discovered near a specimen of the noted apparent seed parent, which is an early season variety and which normally ripens between July 15 to July 20, which is 90 to 100 days from the blooming days. Our attention was drawn to this tree when we noticed that fruit was much sweeter by about 1 to 2xc2x0(Bx) than the fruit of the parent xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99 variety, but that the saccharinity was not changed during the rainy season on the tree, differing from other varieties including the parent xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99. Based on these observations, we selected the variety for asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety was performed by budding or grafting in our orchard located in Seomyun, Yunkikun, Chungnam, Korea and shows that all characteristics run true to the original tree and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The present new and distinct variety of peach tree has been denominated xe2x80x98Moonsuxe2x80x99, and the height of the fully grown tree about 3.0 to 3.5 meters, which is almost same as that of the tree, xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99. The diameter of the new tree is about 6 to 7 meters. This tree grows vigorously with a half-open shape and is regular and productive bearer of extra large, skin with pink overspread with light yellow, white flesh, clingstone fruit with a mild, sweet acidic flavor with excellent eating and stock quality. The fruit is further characterized by having very firm flesh, the ability to hang on the tree 10 to 17 days after maturity (shipping ripe), having good handling and shipping quality, a yellow skin grown color overspread with an attractive red blush and ripening in the middle maturity season, approximately 30 days before xe2x80x98Yumyeongxe2x80x99, and approximately the same as xe2x80x98Changbang josengxe2x80x99, which are established commercial varieties in Korea.